Within the Mind of Hermione Granger
by Child of Severus
Summary: Yet another Ron and Hermione fic. What if a certain Gryffindor girl found out by her wild dreams that she's in love with a certain red head Gryffindor boy? Rated R for cursing and sexual innuendos.
1. Journal Entry

A/N: As promised I rewrote the first chapter of my first fic. I suppose I made it more "Hermione" like than it was before. Enjoy.

* * *

**Within the Mind of Hermione Granger**

Dear Journal,

It is the middle of the night and I just awoke from the strangest dream. This is probably the third time in a row that I am dreaming of him and I can't possibly understand why. But he was. I can still remember the burning passion in those hazel eyes, his tender touch that leaves goosebumps on my skin and those soft warm kisses that map a trail from my lips down to my thighs. Moreover, by dear God, I loved every second of it. That is what frightens me.

We were in a room decorated by dark red curtains and robes, the bright lights from the torches illuminated the room giving the most perfect effect. I felt him pick me up and he carried me to the large soft four poster bed. I was scared, yet he seemed so confident to what he wanted. I was about to say something, but before I got a chance to, he placed a gentle finger on my lips. I looked up and I saw his warm loving eyes again followed by a smile that warmed my heart.

"Don't be scared, love." he said so lovingly, furthermore at that moment he kissed me again.

I found myself enjoying his tenderness as we kissed. My fingers tangling in his soft hair, the feeling of the needs and the wants from both our bodies contracted. My dream shifted scenery now we were both exposed to one another. He seemed to glow almost brilliantly as he descended upon my vulnerability. He was caressing me, feeling me, yet most of all, loving me.

We made love on that bed the way lovers normally would (I suppose... I never in my life new those things let alone think about them. What would my mother say? Dear Lord.) and after releasing himself with in me, those eyes that burned fervently with desire faded. His cheeks flushed a bright pink; I must have looked the same for I felt tired. I felt his arms wrap around me and pulled me closer to him. As I was held in his embrace, I could hear his heart beat slowly bit by bit. Our breathing resulted in small puffs and I rested my head upon his sweaty chest. He kisses the top of my head and I smiled, closing my eyes I whispered to him,

"I love you Ron."

I heard him chuckle.

"I love you too Hermione."

This is where I woke up. Why am I dreaming about him? Ron is my best friend! This can not be! It is impossible! Or can it be?

No, no, nonononononono! I can **not**allow this to happen. As if it ever would! Preposterous! He hardly notices me to begin with! Too bloody busy sucking face with that Lavander Brown girl. Ugh, what does he see in her anyway? That idiot. Dear lord! I just re-read that entire section and I can not even begin to believe how I sound! I'm jealous! No. No I am not. Naturally Ron is an idiot with girls, he can never get a clue even if you were to draw it out to him! Boys.

What do I do? Should I talk to someone about it? Perhaps to Harry? I know I will never hear the end of it if I talked to Ginny, but what other choice do I have? Will the truth destroy these unexplainable dreams or should I say nightmares? I don't know, but I will get rid of these dreams one way or another.

_-Hermione_

...


	2. Fantasy

A/N: All characters mention belongs to J.K Rowling. I would appreciate not getting flamed for this story for it was my first attempt at writing RW/HG so PLEASE be nice ^^;;; I promise to improve in the near future if there are any problems. But if you do have any comments please let me know, for future reference of course ^^;;; Now, in this Chapter, things get a tad, oh, er, INTENSE so to say, you'll see what I mean… ^_~ Well on with the story, I hope you like it.   
  


Within the Mind of Hermione Granger 

*~* Fantasy *~*

Hermione's POV

I experienced yet again another night of those unexplainable dreams of one of my best friends, as I stumbled out of my four poster bed and headed for the loo. Images swam through my head as I took a quick hot shower. As I stepped into the small space with the white tiles around me, I pull the cream colored curtain back and relaxed against the coolness of the porcelain tiles. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes as the warmth of the water cascaded down my naked flesh.

As I felt those warm droplets of water running down my back, my chest, my thighs, my legs, I recalled the images of my dreams once more. I imagined that it was Ron who ran his fingers down every particle on my body, then up again. His smooth experienced fingers that teased every nerve of my flesh, wanting to feel those same fingers on a particular spot that was hungry with passion and sexual desire.

My imagination tends to get a bit too carried away at times, for then I felt a sudden burn as the water in the shower turn a red hot burning me and waking me back into reality. I gasped and jumped aside as I reached for the cold side of the knob. Feeling that burn on my skin only reminded me that Ron had a similar affect such as what had just occurred.

.

__

'You've got to stop doing this. Ron is your best friend, don't be absurd!' I fought with myself as I reached for the bar of soap I brought along and began exfoliating myself.

__

'Too much is at risk to even consider making a move. Besides, why should I _make a move?"_

Now this was insane. I was fighting with myself now? Over Ron for that matter? Good Lord...

After rinsing off my body, I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around my body and headed for the Prefect's Rooms. Once there, I gathered my uniform and school robe on my bed, then placed my knickers and the rest of my underwear there as well. Next, I pulled on my uniform and my robes, then, lastly, I placed my Prefect's badge on. I cast a quick drying spell on my hair as I hurried downstairs for breakfast. 

I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron this morning to start on our Transfiguration Project, but, knowing them for six years, this already told me other wise, that they had, once again, over-slept. I don't know if it's either to spite the bloody hell out of me, or that they actually do it unintentionally...

But that, of course, would be to spite me most definitely.

Once reaching the Great Hall I pushed open the large oak doors, then, there, for the first time in six years, Harry and Ron were on time! I was beside myself. Or maybe it was because McGonagall said that, if they fell behind Transfiguration this quarter, she would suspend them from playing Quidditch henceforth. It's a wonder why the two were here so early in the morning.

"Good morning Harry." I smiled at Harry as I sat down in front of him and Ron.

"Mornin' 'Ermione." Harry yawned long and covered his mouth, then raked at his unruly black hair.

I smiled, then looked at Ron, who was watching me with those intense hazel eyes of his. I felt myself blush as my breath was taken away.

'Oh those eyes...' I thought as I opened my mouth to greet him good morning, but the bloody prat beat me to it.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said with a casual smile.

'What the bloody...'

"Morning Ron," I smiled at him nervously, then looked down at my plate, which was now filled with food. I started eating, but was being careful not to spill or drop anything on myself so as to not make myself look like a total idiot.

"So, er... have you two decided what you wanted to do for the project?" I asked, making conversation as I took a sip of my chamomile tea.

"We...were...thinking..." Harry said through a yawn, "Of... sorry mates, never been up this early before."

"Harry, it's only 7:30 in the morning."

"Your point being?"

"Oy."

"Well anyway, Harry and I were thinking something big, something that can relatively be done," Ron said with a grin.

"What do you propose?" I asked simply, then wished I took those words back.

'Propose? What do you PROSOSE? Oh, brilliant Granger...' I thought as I mentally thrashed myself.

Ron and Harry looked at me sort of awkwardly.

"Hermione is something wrong? You're acting rather awkward this morning," Harry said as he placed his fork down on his now empty plate.

"No, nothing," I said, rather quickly and blushed, in spite of myself. I then lowered my head hoping that their eyes would avert from me and continue on their breakfast. "Nothing is wrong."

I then looked at my watch, which read, "You are late for an appointment Missy!" Blast! I told Lavender that I would help her study for Arithmancy before her fourth class when she has it.

"I'm sorry, guys, I need to run. I promised Lavender I would help her with something."  
  
"But Hermione we haven't even discuss our project yet," Ron said, looking at me with now hurt hazel eyes. 

It tore my heart to see him with that look. Bloody hell, I just want to go over to him, hold him, and tell him that I'll talk to him in a while. I sighed as I stood up.

"I'm sorry you two, but I'll talk to you later. I promise," I said looking at Ron with a small smile, then I looked at Harry. With a curt nod, I hurried out the Great Hall, my heart pounding like it hadn't in ages.

*~*

After classes and before the boys had their Quiddtich practice, I quickly hurried toward the open field knowing that Harry would be there probably setting up the plays the Gryffindor team were going to practice that day. Harry became Captain after Angelina Johnson graduated their 5th year.

I was still determined to talk to someone about my dreams, and what better person to talk to than Harry. He was my confidant, my therapist, my big brother. Besides Ron, Harry was like my second protector, and a true friend that I'm sure would understand.

"Hey Harry," I said, with a smile as I tucked a lock of my brown curly hair behind my ear. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up at me with a warm smile as he pushed his glasses back, "Sure, Hermione, what's on your mind?" 

"Harry, um—you see—well, I have this friend, and she has been having dreams about a certain someone. 

But it's absolutely absurd, because well, he's her best friend and I think that it is entirely inappropriate!"

Harry smiled at me as though he knew something... But he couldn't have! There was no possible way he could have—

"Hermione," he said so simply, "Do you have a crush on Ron?"

I felt my face redden. He knew! But how could he? It wasn't that obvious, was it?

"Harry, don't be ridiculous!" I said defensively as I looked away from his eyes. "Me? Like Ron?" I snorted and looked over at the field.

"Well ok, if you say so Hermione... at least that's what Ron tells me."

I turned around and stared at him like he spoke Parseltongue yet again like he had in second year.

"WHAT?!" I asked, staring at him unbelievably.

"Ron told me that he went to check up on you a few night ago, because you were screaming. He told me that he entered your room and, there, he saw you tossing and turning. But the funny thing was, he said you were smiling and giggling as well."

I blushed violently; I could feel it. Just remembering those dreams… wait a second, Ron _heard _me?! Bloody hell!

"He said that he wanted to talk to you after practice."

"He wants to talk to me?" I asked steadily.

'Genius Granger…'

"Oh, wait a second, there he is. Oy Ron!" Harry said, waving at Ron, who was now sporting his scarlet Quidditch robes and holding his broom in his hand.

That sight amazed me. Ron had certainly changed a lot over the past few years. When I first met him on the Hogwarts express, he was this skinny little prat, but now... dear Gods, now he was... _gorgeous_. Thank the Gods for Quiddtich, is all I have to say. His shoulders had broadened and his chest was well-defined, those toning muscles so tempting to touch and caress. I shook my head as dangerous thoughts flowed in my head.

'I can't lose control. This is Ron. RON!_ But, bloody hell, he's gorgeous...'_

"Hello, Hermione." Ron's voice got incredibly husky. I stared at him as he smiled a very confident smile at me. Those hazel eyes of his seem to burn right through me. Oh Gods, how I wanted him to touch me, caress me, love me...

"Er... hi Ron," I managed to squeak as I felt the heat of his body close to mine.

"We need to talk about your er—performance, so to say."

"Um—'performance?'" I asked innocently.

"In your room the other night." He then came closer to my ear and whispered softly, his voice growing deeper and huskier, "... while you were calling out my name."

I shivered and stepped back. "Ron, what is the matter with you?" I whispered hastily as he grinned at me.

"Come with me so we can talk in private," he said, taking me by my arm and dragging me towards the locker rooms.

Once we were alone, I looked at him. My, my, he looked so tempting.

"So, Ron, what did you want to ta—" I started to say, only to be interrupted by Ron, who shut me up with a scorching kiss.

This kiss was not an innocent first kiss, mind you. It was raw, hungry, passionate, and down-right arousing! At first, I thought of stopping him and telling him that it was most inappropriate and that we shouldn't do this.

"Ron we—"

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?" Ron said, interrupting me again. Those hazel eyes seemed to get darker with the passion that now filled his eyes.

"You have? How long?" I asked, not knowing where this was going.

Ron gently rubbed his cheek against mine as he inhaled my perfume. "I've been rock hard all day for you. 

Just wanting to touch you, feel you..." With that, he stole another kiss from me. "... savor you."

I felt one of his hands on my waist and the other was in my hair, tracing and teasing at my curls. I felt the hand that was on my waist move downward as the other hand moved down my back and up again. I didn't realize, at first, that my hands were placed on his chest.

His eyes were staring into my face as he murmured and moaned softly. He then leaned over and started kissing my neck, tasting me and savoring me, as he promised he would.

"Ron, oh Ron…" I gasped, as I felt my robe falling to the floor.

I felt his frantic fingers unfastening the buttons of my blouse. I didn't care. _'Yes, take off my blouse. Do that! Touch me, touch my skin...'_

Ron did just that. He removed my blouse and started tracing my chest with his fingertips, following the nips and teasing of his lips and teeth on the softness of my breasts. I opened my eyes and watched as he had his fun. 

He then started kissing lower and lower down my body. I couldn't believe this! This was wet and wild and out of the blue! My wildest fantasies came to life! I didn't know what in the world Ron was doing, but the feeling he protruded on me was the sweetest thing I've ever felt from anyone in my life.

"Hermione, you kinky vixen you... I didn't know you wear thongs..." I heard Ron chuckle from below me.

"Ron I—oh…" I said, shivering as the sensation he caused only shook me a fraction further.

Those teasing, talented hands that sent little lightening bolts through my flesh, causing me to lose control within my own passions...

As I felt the first contact of his fingers probing at my most intimate anatomy, it brought chills all over me. This was what I wanted, from whom I wanted this from. I loved Ron, now I knew. This wasn't just a simple school girl crush. I mean, what I had with Viktor was adolescent and immature, but, with Ron, he made me feel like a goddess. 

"Oh Ron…" I murmured and threw my head back as he held me in those strong arms.

I then felt myself lying down somewhere, not realizing that Ron placed me on one of the benches in the locker room. He kept this sweet torture for what felt like hours. Nothing ever felt so sweet in my life! I suddenly felt as though I were spinning to the point where I thought I was flying… 

And Ron was the one to bring me there...

I felt like I was on the verge of release! Everything was spinning so fast, I couldn't sustain myself.

I then opened my eyes only to find myself alone in my room. It was morning... and the whole thing was a dream. Nothing but a stupid, adolescent, deceiving _FANTASY_!  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but I thought that the few of you who liked my story needed something to dwell on. Heeheehee ^_^;;; I'll come up with more soon don't worry


	3. Blue Eyes

A/N: All characters mention belongs to J.K Rowling. I would appreciate not getting flamed for this story for it was my first attempt at writing RW/HG so PLEASE be nice ^^;;; I promise to improve in the near future if there are any problems. But if you do have any comments please let me know, for future reference of course ^^;;; Chapt. 3 Hermione realizes that there is more to Ron Weasley than meets the eye… or childhood memories… or… Well you'll see ^_~ Well on with the story, I hope you like it.   
  
  
Within the Mind of Hermione Granger

*~* Blue Eyes *~*

Hermione's POV

This is ridiculous… utterly and terribly ridiculous. Now it's been three weeks nearly a month that I have been dreaming of Ron. Don't get me wrong I do adore as well as fancy him, but everything right now seems too complicated. I'm worried that if I were to tell him something, or to let him know about my twisted dreams, he'll never see me the same ever again. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing that I scared someone I love and trust away like that.

Ron is one of my best friends and that's the end of it. I even talked to Harry about it. He told me that he would keep my secret, but he had that goofy grin on his face telling me that he will relentlessly tease me until I have the courage to tell Ron. Or at least I thought so… Harry was a hard chap to figure out what he's really thinking at times.

I was in the Library with them at the present moment studying for out Astronomy homework on the constellations and the images of the Greek heroes. I had a lot on my mind and noticed that I kept making mistakes on my parchment. Bloody hell, I can't let this throw me off course… I took my small jar of erase-a-mark, which was a different liquid Wizards use for erasing mistakes on their parchments. It was sort of like White out Muggles use, only without the messy white paint.

It was then that I elbowed my favorite quill off the table and it fell to the floor with a small _crack_. 

"Shoot." I muttered and went over to pick it up and placed it on the desk.

Then I knocked it off again carelessly. I looked at Harry and glared at him as he snickered at me. I rolled my eyes and went back under the desk.

"Oh blast…" 

Muttering I bent over once more to pick up my quill. I was inches from reaching down that my hand met with another. Now I knew I wasn't dreaming, the touch and feel of his skin was too real to be imaginable. I looked up and my eyes met with those of a sparkling sapphire. 

And there he was, staring into my eyes as a child would stare at candy. He was an image of perfection. His sea blue eyes were as deep as an ocean, and, oh, so full of mystery, like a treasure waiting to be opened. He could win any girl's heart, but he was awaiting _my_ response to the question. My stomach was churning like milk in a blender. 

My heart was beating as if I had just fun a marathon. I was so excited that he asked me, not just any girl, but me. All I had to do was get the words out, but it was hard. His perfection stunned my thoughts, yet I managed to reply in a cool manner, the words flowing off my lips as water flows through a stream,

"Sure Ron you can borrow my quill."

*~*

We studied and started tracing at out star maps when Ron returned my quill. He placed it in front of me with a soft _click,_ which caused me to look up. Those same deep blue hues I was captivated by earlier reminded me of two pools of the most clearest and freshest water known to witch, wizard and muggle.

__

'I thought his eyes were hazel…' I thought breathlessly as those blue eyes seemed to burn a hole through me, _'but blue is so much erotic…'_

I felt the far off distance of his hand holding onto mine as I looked down seeing that is hand was indeed over mine, my heart accelerated and I bit down on my lower lip a bit. At that moment, I saw everything in a whole new perspective. I felt as though he and I were the only ones that existed in the universe…

All that mattered to me were those adorable red freckles that ran across the bridge of his nose and along his cheeks, that red hair that looked so soft to the touch. His lips that were a moist pink as he licks his lips suggestively. Then at last, those eyes…

They looked at those they were the missing part of the night sky. They made me feel as though I were lost within a trance and I wonder how would I ever get back to earth…

__

'The stars themselves would be envious to know that such eyes as his truly existed…'

"Hermione?" Ron asked, as he gave me an awkward look.

"Yes Ron?" I asked, shaking my head and snapping back into reality.

"Harry and I have to go to practice we'll catch up with you later in the common room."

"Oh ok." I simply answered as I watch as both boys got up and took their books with them. 

I watched as Harry exited first then Ron after him, but not before Ron looked back at me with those midnight eyes that seemed so comforting and mystical. We held each other's gaze for a split second until he smiled at me then exited with a swish of his robes.

***

A/N: I used a poem from my "Chicken Soup book on Love and Friendship." I thought it was a good idea at the time, hell what am I talking about it was! I know this was short… but at least it was better than nothing… ^_^;;;


	4. The Perfect Crime

A/N: All characters mention belongs to J.K Rowling. I would appreciate not getting flamed for this story for it was my first attempt at writing RW/HG so PLEASE be nice ^^;;; I promise to improve in the near future if there are any problems. But if you do have any comments please let me know, for future reference of course ^^;;; Chapter 4… erm.. I KNOW it's a story based on Hermione's POV, but I got stuck with what she should have done next, so I decided to add some of Ron's POV too ^_^. Makes it exciting doesn't it? And this is like about a few days after the Library incident (Ch. 3) Well you'll see ^_~ Now on with the story, I hope you like it.   
  
  
Within the Mind of Hermione Granger

*~* The Perfect Crime *~*

Hermione's P.O.V

I sighed after the long day of classes came to an end. I had just finished studying in the library and was on my way back to the Prefect's rooms. Nothing could be anymore tiring or unbearable at this moment. Ron was acting quite different or so I've noticed. He seems more secretive than usual and he seems to be smiling at me more… does he know? No of course not… Ron wouldn't know… Oy vey… I can't even insult him like I use to… It's been a long day anyway too tired to even think of something terrible…

I sighed as I said the password to my room, yet upon entering and shutting the door I noticed that I wasn't alone anymore. There he was, sitting on my bed and reading the most private section of my life in which I never thought anyone had the decency to read.

"Ronald Weasley what are you doing in here?! Are you reading my Journal?" I asked as I caught him red handed. 

He sat on my bed in my dorm (Gods knows how he got in.) reading my lavender Journal. His cheeks were flushed a bit; I have a very 'graphic' mind when it comes to writing, especially when I write in my journal. That was where I wrote all my dreams I had of him for the past three weeks. As I saw the look on his face I semi blushed as those blue eyes of his stared at me from the doorframe in which I stood at. Yet now his eyes looked darker which I discovered was a lustful passion. 

"Hermione! You're so-" 

"Graphic? Horny? Descriptive? Sexually 'hungry'?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and walked towards him. 

"That too, but I was gonna say 'artistic' I cant believe you can write like this… I never knew what a dirty little mind you ha—" 

"You prat!" I snapped as I swiped my journal away from his hands. 

He then took me by my wrists and held me. 

"How long have you been dreaming of me?" he asked in a low and husky voice. 

I blushed, as I knew what his attempt was, the slight bulge in his pants told me otherwise . . . 

"Ron, what are you-" 

Before I had a chance to protest, he sat me down and rounded on me. He pinned me to my bed. He then got on his knees and pinned my legs with his arms resting on them. Any closer and he could travel under my skirt and . . . well I won't think about it . . . 

"Hermione, just answer the question." Ron said softly looking up at me with those innocent sapphire eyes. They reminded me of two pieces of the night sky, when he gave me that look, he made me want to melt. 

I sighed and looked away from him as I answered. I blushed so badly I felt like I was on the verge of a meltdown. 

"Nearly a month." I admitted softly, "You're like a plague you know? Invading my personal space and shit."

I bit my tongue, I didn't mean that, it was just a defense mechanism I did when I wanted to get away from what was really the truth. What I really wanted to tell him was how much I longed for him, for his touch, for his love…

"Hermione." He murmured softly as I felt his trace my thighs under my skirt. I looked at him as he began to work his magic on my legs. 

"Wha-wha- whaaaaat are you doing?!" I asked him in shock as I tried to stand up. 

As I looked at him he was so perfect. And those hands of his were so gentle on my flesh. I was as though he was touching delicate china that could break under his hold if he just nearly tapped it. I looked at him, and he was just... just… dear gods I couldn't describe what I felt at that very moment. There he was, that boy with his head of scruffy red hair that seemed to even redder with the glow of the fireplace in my room. Those full suckable lips, those seductive eyes that seemed to be undressing me each moment I look at them . . . the sculptured muscles, the firm legs, . . . and that HUGE of a bulge in his trousers! Fuck how can anyone that thick not to notice an erection like that just begging to come out! Good sweet Merlin . . . I can't even think . . . 

*~*

Ron' P.O.V

" . . . he held me in his strong arms, we were inches away from sheer bliss! He looked at me with such hunger that . . ." 

I read quietly as I sat on Hermione's bed. Is this what she thought of me? I thought she despised me! 

"I then felt him enter. I was nervous as I felt him fill me to the hilt. When he started moving however . . . I thought I died and went to heaven!" 

I blushed at this . . . she wanted me! She craved me! She needed me to give her what she desired, and hell, I will give it to her… 

"I was on the verge of . . ." 

"Ronald Weasley what are you doing in here?!" I heard Hermione gasp as she saw me on her bed, " Are you reading my Journal?"

'Bloody hell!' I thought, cursing myself as I slowly looked up at her. 

She was in full Granger rage! A couple of her chestnut curls covered half of her face, those light brown eyes that pierced me as she stood there with her hands on her hip and tapping her foot on the floor. Her pouty pink lips I wanted to bite, suck and kiss . . . Merlin . . . she was beautiful. More than any girl I've ever seen in school, she was the most radiant. My face felt hot as I looked at her. She looked like a goddess . . . those arms, her waist, her thighs . . . everything . . . 

"Hermione! You're so-" 

"Graphic? Horny? Descriptive? Sexually 'hungry'?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards me. 

She was all those and more! At that moment I didn't know what came over me . . . I wanted to pin her on the beg and just take her. I had no idea what came over me. All I saw and realized was that she and I were in a room together, I was sitting on her bed, rock hard with what I just read in her journal

"That too, but I was gonna say 'artistic' I cant believe you can write like this. I never knew what a dirty little mind you ha—" I started to say she grabbed her journal from my hands and called me a 'prat'. 

I don't know how it happened but it did. I just grabbed her wrist looked straight into her stormy eyes and asked most confidently, 

"How long have you been dreaming of me?" 

My passions were starting to get to me. My arousal accelerated and I felt myself knocking against the zipper of my trousers. 

I saw her eyes trailing down from my eyes, to my chest, to my torso then at last unto my er-pants. I noticed that she blushed a bit more, as she saw my bulge twitch somewhat . . . 

"Ron, what are you-" 

I made my attempt to distract her I got on my knees on the floor and pinned her with my arms on her legs. 

They were so warm . . . 

Sweet Merlin . . . 

What's happening to me? 

She was nervous I knew that. I traced her scorching thighs with my fingertips. My cock gave another twitch. I saw her looking at me. I heard her sigh and I noticed that eye eyes widened a fraction more. I also watched as she blushed and even deeper shade of red. 

"Hermione, just answer the question." I said softly caressing her legs even more. 

"Nearly a month." She answered softly, "You're like a plague you know? Invading my personal space and shit." 

I knew she didn't mean that. I've known her for a good long time, and when she blurt things out without thinking of them first, she was either nervous or wanted to change the subject. But I couldn't just change to something else. I just discovered that the woman of my fantasies and desires thinks of me the exact same way that I think of her. Before I met Hermione I always saw myself as alone for the rest of my days, like Bill, Charlie and Percy. They had no time to settle down and create a family, what with them living and working for long hours…

Wait what was that? Did I just think… 

"Hermione." I murmured softly as I traced her thighs once more. 

Then I bunched her skirt just a tad. I teased her continuously. Hearing her small pants and soft murmuring protests. I was going to make her fantasies a reality . . . I wanted to make her dreams a reality…

"Ron! What are you doing?!" she asked me in shock as I stood up over her. 

She was staring into my face . . . 

She was so beautiful . . . 

Scrawled like that on her bed. The fireplace was roaring with a blaring fire, and no one else was around, the door was locked to boot. Ah the perfect crime . . . 

I decided to take my chances, I knew that there would never be another opportunity like this, ever. So I gathered my courage, leaned over to her and kissed her. 

*~*  
Hermione's P.O.V.

Our lips clashed and our hot tongues battled. This wasn't an innocent first kiss . . . this was raw emotion! It was starving, savage, bruising, feverish . . . Ron was determined to be the vector, but he wasn't. I moved away a bit, feeling that my cheek flared hot and were probably red. My hair a bit messy, it trailed against my face, my heart flying out of my chest as it hammered against my ribs. The only thing I heard was my soft breathing. 

I stared at Ron, I saw his lips were a bit swollen from our kisses, he just looked so appealing and wonderful . . . my lips were parted as I panted from our feverish kisses. He slowly moved towards me. I felt as though everything was in slow motion and I was glued to the bed . . . 

I saw that he took off his robes, and was wearing his school vest that went well with his body. He was well built and I knew what a body he had. The shirt and vest hugged at his wide set chest nicely. He hastily took off his tie and tossed it aside as he rose over me. All I felt was sheer passion and the softness of the mattress on my bed. 

He kissed me again and I gave in. I wrapped my arms around the nape of his neck, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

*~*  
Ron' P.O.V

My passion getting to the better of me, especially now that I am with the girl of my wildest fantasies come true. After placing Hermione back down on the softness of her bed, I hooked my fingers onto either side of her lace panties and slid them off her. They were a tad soaked at the soft white cotton surface, her juices hot and moist. I wanted to taste her so badly . . . 

I leaned over under her skirt. She just looked at me with that passion drunk expression, she never looked more appealing in my life. When I saw this expression on Hermione, she seemed to glow so radiantly, that my words escaped me. 

I leaned down, hearing her hiss as my lips continued their mistreating on her thighs, I felt her shift a bit. This made me smile as I went in for the kill. I never done this before, to anyone, yet my body knew exactly what to do.

My tongue met her labia and nothing had ever felt so good in all my life. Her folds were scorching, and the smell of her arousal surrounded me. It seemed like I knew all her hot spots and desire buttons, because no matter where I moved to I heard her beg softly, 

"More, more." 

So I gave her more. I felt like I knew her thoughts and desires. When I could tell that the sensations became too great for her, I retreated my tongue retreated and licked around her opening, giving her clit time to lose some of it's sensitivity. But as soon as I noticed that she had recovered, it reattached to the small nub of nerves and went full force. 

"Oh Ron please, I need you now." I heard her whimper. 

I removed my mouth from her scorching opening that begged me to continue. I kissed her inner thighs and I felt her contract against my touch. This made me grin. I stood up then discarded my belt. I unzipped my fly and undid the button. I slid off my trousers as well as my pants. I looked down then took myself. With one hand I held myself up, with the other I guided her slippery gash to me. She was so hot inside. Hot and fairly tight. I felt her slick greedy little cunt grabbling onto me. It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt in my life. 

"Oh Ron!" I heard her scream a bit. 

I moaned as I began to move gently. Honestly, I did care a lot about Hermione. I cared about her more than anyone and any girl I ever been involved with. Something deep within me told me that we could last forever together. And dear Merlin, I truly loved her. She is everything I ever wanted everything I've ever hoped for…

*~*  
Hermione's POV

"Ron! Oh Ron…" I moaned over and over.

Nothing ever felt so good in my life. I was with the boy of my wild fantasies, and this time It was real. I loved the sweet scorching friction he causes to stir within me. They way our bodies moved against one another. Our skin touching the other's, how our praises blended together in perfect harmony.

"Gods, Hermione you're so warm, and so… so…." He moaned as he started moving in me, "Gods… There's no fucking way possible that I'll last that long. Not with you feeling as good as you do. I bet I could set a new personal record for coming so soon." 

He thrust his hips into mine, fast and hard. At times he'd slow down, but then just as quickly he'd speed up again. I knew I'd be sore in the morning. At times I couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure… Fuck, I didn't care though. It felt great. . . . 

We were both moaning so loudly that our cries and praises blended together. Neither one us knew if we were hearing our own moan of pleasure, or if it had been each other. Hell, I didn't care. All I wanted was my well-deserved release. I think Ron wanted that as well. He was cussing and praising about releasing his seed into me. Our bodies were slicked with sweat, and my long curls were wet with sweat as hit plastered itself on my chest.

But still, I didn't care. For once in my life I felt one with him, and it surpassed anything I ever thought it could be. He made me moan louder than anyone ever before, he made me feel more sensual than anyone ever before. I was so close to release, and all it took was one more entry to send me over the edge. That very act was also Ron' undoing. We climaxed hard, and long and it felt miraculous. Once we were finished, I rolled over to my side, and Ron fell atop me, placing his sweaty head between my soft breasts. 

"Hermione... I uh…." He started to say as he lifted up his head, he looked distressed, confused, worried.

I couldn't blame him. He and I shared our first intimate moment together, what were we to think. He was my best friend, and now this. Everything changed, we would never have what we had for the past six years ever again. I felt as though all the world's boundaries fell over on my chest. It was until I saw that here was pain in his eyes.

I didn't want to lose him. How could I? I shouldn't have given into temptation and lust. I truly loved Ron, he is my everything, and now he'll just think I'm a slut and leave me. He'll never speak to me again! Stupid! I'm so stupid! There was silence between us until Ron was the one to break it.

"Hermione why are you crying?" he spoke so softly to me as he brushed the tears away from my face.

"Everything, this, us… Ron nothing will ever be the same again between us would it? I've lost you forever because of what we just shared. You probably think I'm a slut, a dirty scarlet woman. But Ron I'm not, it's just that—that—that.." I try to explain to him how I felt, that I truly loved him, but my words were choked by my sobs I couldn't go on. 

Then it was those eyes, the same blue eyes that were so reassuring and loving just looked at me. I felt comforted as he rose up next to me and his arms wrapped themselves around me. His fingertips tracing at my arm as he stroked me gently comforting me. I felt him kiss the top of my head and sighed.

"Hermione I love you, I've always had." He said softly, as he twirled some of my sweat-drenched curls in his fingers.

I looked up at him dumbfounded at what I just heard.

"Ron what? What did just say?"

"I've always loved you Hermione." He smiled so lovingly at me, "There was never a doubt of it. I was just too terrified to even make a move. How could I? You're my best friend other than Harry. You know and shared nearly everything of me and with me. You are the woman of my fantasies come to life, an nothing in this world would ever make me leave you."

I couldn't believe it… He had the same feelings for me as I had of him! Oy if only I would have know, I would have told him everything. None of this hiding or sneaking around or acting all strange. 

"Ron I love you too." I smiled and curled into his arms.

For the first time in a month, I can sleep well. Knowing that Ron loved me and now I don't have to hide and sneak around about it.

*** 

A/N: Awwww… Finally huh?! LoL… well you guys deserved it. I mean you have been waiting for me to add up for quite a while huh? And now you guys got two stories for the price of one! MUAHAHAHAH! Thanks to all the fans who enjoyed my story ^_^ without you all I would have stopped writing long ago. Hmm… should I end it here? I don't know… :thinks about it::  



End file.
